Despídete Goodbye
by Chibi Fye
Summary: well, i´m baaaack! With a songfic! Hope you like it


Hello there!!! I know I have to update and I am going to, don´t blame me .

Well, I come back with a songfic Kurochi x Fye. The song I used is called "Despidete" and it is from Ella Baila Sola. Really it is very sweet, I recommend all of you to have it .

Thanks to all of you!!! Thanks for reading me!! an enjoy this fic .

* * *

Despídete ( Goodbye)

Kurogane sighed. Fye was in front of him, at the verge of tears. The reason? Well, the group had landed at Japan, the place where Kurogane came from.

The mage and the ninja had started a relationship as friends, but now they were more than that. They love each other. And now that they were at the ninja´s country Fye knew what would happen.

"Look, I…I…I´m sorry, you know…"

" Y-you told you will be with me always"

"Yes, but I also said that I would come back to my country, didn´t I?. I am here, and you have to go"

_Despídete, es el momento de decir adios_

_Recuerda que los que se quedan no lo pasarán mejor..._

"B-but Kurochan. You sweared. Y-you did it. You-"

Kurogane placed his hand over Fye´s mouth, shutting him effectively. His hand became wet of the tears that fell from the blue eyes. The ninja turned away his look from the weeping mage. He was sad too, but he didn´t want to see Fye like that. in that moment, what he really wanted was that annoyingly smile. There was only one way.

_Y te das cuenta que es más fácil esperar,_

_y alargar el camino que más tarde nos va a separar._

"Sorry, Fye. Our relationship will never be like what we wanted. Sorry for making you cry"- Kurogane said seriously

Fye couldn´t understand. He shock his head, with new tears travelling down his cheeks. Kurogane growled.

"Listen to me!"- He shouted griping Fye´s shoulders and shaking him hard. The wizard looked afraid. " Stop it! Stop crying, you damn mage! You are not a girl!!"

Fye´s eyes fulled with new tears.

"I…I was hoping you will save me, b-but I see that I was lying to myself. You would never love me, Kurotan"

The wizard stared to run to the garden of the palace. He can´t believe it! Kurogane had always told him that he would never leave him. His hopes had fallen down, the little hope he had of being happy had disappeared and with them all type of smile. The blonde fall to his knees and covered his face as he started weeping again. All alone, as with his king.

* * *

In the palace, Kurogane walked with the head bowed, but he instantly looked up as he felt the presence of someone. He found his eyes looking straight at his little princess.

"Tomoyo-hime…"

"Kurogane-san, why have you done that to him? His heart has been broken too many times by his king and you go and you repeled him. Do you know how much pain have you done to him?"

"Hime, I didn´t do it for me, I did it for him…"

"Kurogane-san, you are back to protect me, as always. That is your mission"

The ninja nodded and Tomoyo sighed.

" At this moment, somewhere in the garden, Fye will be weeping, taking out all his problems with no one to hear or help him. You have to protect him, not me. I´m fine, I have Souma with me"

_Muchacho vete ya a otro lugar..._

* * *

After having been thinking about the conversation with his princess, he went to the garden so as to find the wizard and talk to him.

He found the man crying near a Sakura tree.

"Oi…"

Fye nearly jumped surprised by seeing the ninja.

"Kurogane…"

"Oi, gom-"

"N-no, forgive me. I am somewhat selfish. I only wanted you to love me."

Kurogane kneeled besides the wizard and covered the man with his cape, because it was starting to get cold outside.

"Don´t said stupid things"

"Eh?"

"Tell me, what was your aim in the journey?"

Blue eyes turned to the ground.

"I want to have friends and…and find happiness, in company with someone"

The ninja studied the trembling form of the man.

"I…I love you, Kuromyu"

Kurogane let a little smile appear in his face and hugged the blonde.

" You aren´t ready yet. Keep travelling with the children, know new places, be happy first alone, rebuild your heart."

Fye sighed and looked at the ninja.

" I really want to see your smile again, Fye. I will wait you, no matter how long. I will be here waiting for you"

Calloused hands stroke his wet cheeks

"I want you to be ready, feel well. Till then, we will only be best friends, ok?

_Cabeza alta y lágrimas_

_Porque regresarás, ya verás_

_Aguanta el tipo y anda._

New tears started to slide down the wizard´s cheeks, he hugged back the ninja.

"I am with you, my friend"

* * *

The following day, the group was saying goodbye to the princess Tomoyo and Kurogane, because they were going to the next world.

Kurogane took Fye´s hand and guided him apart from the others. They went to a big fountain in the middle of the huge garden and sat down beside the monument.

"This is the Fountain of the Promises"

"Beautiful"

The ninja sighed and caressed the watery surface.

"Fye, I want you to be happy. For that you have to find the beauty of the different things. Swear me that you will work hard in that"

Fye caressed the surface, feeling the cold water. The sound of the falling water was very peaceful.

"I will try" – he murmured " I have to go now, Kuropipi"

The ninja hugged the man.

"I wanted to heard those stupid names again" he whispered to the blonde. "Come back soon"

_Despídete, pero no dejes de mirar atrás._

_Abrázame, que tu calor me llene hasta que vuelvas._

Then, Tomoyo appeared suddenly in the middle of them, with a strange machine used to take photos.

"One photo for the eternity !!" She chirped

* * *

_Y te das cuenta que es más fácil esperar._

_Y alargar el camino que más tarde nos va a separar._

All the staff of the palace, including Tomoyo, Kurogane and Soma were at the garden saying goodbye to the group. Tomoyo gave Fye a copy of the photo she had taken before and smiled at him. He smiled back sadly.

_Muchacho vete ya a otro lugar_

_Cabeza alta y lágrimas_

_Porque regresarás, ya verás_

_Aguanta el tipo y anda._

Kurogane looked at the magician. The man had still sad eyes. He could see big tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kurogane smiled at him in an attempt to encourage the blonde, who instinctively dried his cheeks with the sleeve of his white coat and he gave the ninja his first real smile before disappearing in the sky. The ninja smiled at the blue sky.

"See you soon, Fye. And smile for the world that has been waiting for you."

* * *

Fye was looking at the photo Tomoyo had given him. Kurogane, as serious as always, was at his side.

"Kuropuu…" Fye whispered before falling asleep holding tight the photo.

In Japan, Kurogane was looking at the same photo, thinking on Fye. He sighed, wondering how would be doing the mage.

"Baka neko…" the ninja whispered as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Fye had gone. The lack of news made him get worried about the kids and the blonde.

He was afraid something wrong had happened to his best friend. He sighed and walked through the garden, without noticing a kind of light. Then he heard two voices very familiar to him. Rolling his eyes he extended his arms. The next second Fye fell on his arms, Mokona arrived two seconds later and fell on the blonde´s head.

" Woooo. Kurochinchin, catch us" the mage chirped smiling brightly.

"Hai!!. Kurowanko is so great!!"

Kurogane growled and let Fye fall to the ground.

"Auff. Kuromíiiiiin That hurts!"

"Baka…"

" Kurowanko is like a big big big doggey!!!"

" Manjuu leave me alone!!!"

Kurogane saw the white ball run to the palace. Then, he turned to the mage.

"I´m back, Kurosama"

" Welcome back, blondie" He said smiling, taking Fye´s hand in his and guiding the mage to his new home.

* * *

Hope you like it . please review 


End file.
